Tia Maria
by MariskaRose
Summary: Some GorenAlex fluffy stuff, they're not together though! I think it's cuteness but i really wanna know what you guys think so PLEASE R


**A/N: i own NO ONE unfortunately that pleasure belongs to Dick Wolf. This is just a piece of fluff i wrote really quickly but PLEASE read and review! The title is only briefly mentioned but i LOVE the words and the drink so i thought i'd use it! SOPHIE xxxx**

* * *

"Alex, please, you cannot tell me the fine specimen of a partner of yours does not turn your eye?" her friend Olivia asked, teasing her. "You'd be perfect."

Alex nearly choked on her drink. She looked around and noticed a few funny looks from other customers in the diner.

"Goren?" she asked in mock horror. Olivia laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I just don't think of him like that. Besides, he's too tall…"

* * *

Alex sat at her desk. She'd finished her last case: it had been the sister, and now she was doing the paperwork. _The joy of my life,_ she thought miserably. She looked up at her partner who was talking animatedly to a group of detectives. She smiled at herself and thought suddenly remembered what Olivia had sad _'You'd be perfect'._ Alex thought about it. Would they be? He was a very good-looking guy by anybodies standards, but he was too tall…wasn't he? 

She thought about the wedding day they'd have. Standing at the altar, the priest saying his words. The big white dress…would Alexandra Eames have 'the big white dress'? Goren highly gesticulating his vows. She pictured it and snorted. Goren looked around at her in surprise. She blushed and he walked over.

"Whats up with you Eames?" He asked plonking himself on her desk.

"Nothing at all." She replied snapping her file shut. He eyed her suspiciously.

"I was thinking. Why don't you and I head out tonight? Go get a drink, pizza then head back to mine and watch cop movies which are ridiculously acted and ridiculously so far from the point that they're amusing…" he looked at her expectantly.

_Oh God,_ she thought _it's a date._ He looked at her strangely as if reading her thoughts.

"Don't look so horrified it's not a date. Just an evening with a friend." He rushed.

She smiled and cringed. _Oh my God, Eames...what is up with your hormones? Too much time with Olivia Benson and co._

"I'd love to." She answered. He looked at her strangely, and shrugged.

She opened her file again and started scribbling away, unable to shake that hot feeling from her cheeks.

* * *

"You ready?" Goren asked. Holding out her coat so she could put it on. She smiled and walked over to him. It was the end of th shift. 

"Yes, sir," she laughed. It had been a long afternoon. They had a new case and truth be told she needed to get out of the office and just enjoy herself. She slid her arms in her coat and led the way managing to call a 'bye' to Deakins. They jumped in his car and strangely the atmosphere was tense.

"You ok Alex?" Bobby asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah of course it's fine." She answered sighing. "It's been a long day, s'all."

"Yeah it has. So long as that's all…I mean to can talk to me…" he told her agreeing. He glanced over and saw Alex nodding her head quickly. He pulled the car over.

"Good then. You go get the pizza, I get the film." He said. She grinned loudly and they jumped out.

* * *

"Yummy," Alex said, grabbing a slice of cheesy pizza. She sat on Bobby's couch as he brought their drinks over. Of course a cocktail for Alex. She grabbed the clicker and pressed play. 

"How wrong do they get this…" she commented and took a sip of her drink as Bobby helped himself to pizza. "You trying to get me drunk?"

"Hell yeah…drunk Alex is more fun than regular Alex…" he teased. She playfully punched him. The screen rolled to life and the characters ran around the screen shouting things at each other, arresting people without warrants…the usual. Every so often the silence of the room they were in was punctuated with loud laughter and shrieks from Alex and Bobby as they looked at the disgrace of the film, the false facts, the woodenness of the cast.

After her 4th cocktail of **strong** Tia Maria, Alex looked up at Bobby. _He is cute, _she thought. _Definitely on the hot side. _She smiled and looked back at the screen. _We've discussed this already. He's too tall! _she thought.

"Oh my God, look how old Brad Pitt looks!" she shouted at the TV making Bobby jump. He looked at her surprised, it wasn't like her to say stuff like that. He knew he should have gone easy on the Tia Maria.

"Yeah but im sure you'd date him…" he asked teasingly.

"Nah, he's not my thing…" she replied indifferently. Shrugging her shoulders.

"Who is your thing?" he asked suddenly interested.

"Erm… dark, strong, brooding…I dunno…" she replied feeling her head rock. He looked at her deeply for a second.

"Me then! Eames, would you date me?" he asked more out of curiosity then anything else. She looked at him thinking for a long time. The police sirens blazing in the background.

"No," she finally said looking back at the screen. He smiled and turned to watch.

* * *

"Great film!" Alex commented laughing. "Probably the worst I've EVER seen…in my life." Goren laughed. She got up to leave and nearly fell back down. Goren grabbed hold of her arm. 

"Oh yeah! Come on I'm going to take you home." He told her kindly.

"Thanks." He grabbed her coat and held her arm down stairs. Held the doors open. Perfect gentleman. Helped her in his car laughing quietly at her clumsiness and the look of sheer concentration on her face, as she'd tried to walk straight.

The journey home was silent, both enjoying it. Goren broke the silence.

"So you wouldn't date me?" he asked pretending it wasn't a problem. She turned and smiled.

"No." she answered.

"Why…?" he tried.

"You're too tall!" a grin spread across her face.

* * *

THANK YOU! THE END. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
